Core A (Administration) Summary The purpose of Core A (Administrative Core) is to provide the organizational framework to optimally implement an Integrated Preclinical/Clinical AIDS Vaccine Development (IPCAVD) Program to design and develop an efficacious HIV/AIDS prophylactic vaccine based on Cytomegalovirus (CMV) vectors. This framework will provide scientific leadership and integration of the Program, as well as administrative support and assistance to the Program Director and Project Leaders. This includes providing logistical support on administrative and clerical matters, facilitating interactions between Project and Core Leaders and providing a forum for decision making, database maintenance and administration, data sharing, experimental planning, manuscript writing and submission, progress report submission, and financial tracking and management, as well as organizing an external advisory committee (EAC) to evaluate the progress and overall direction of the program. The specific aims of this Core are: 1. To ensure an interactive environment and foster a cohesive, focused relationship among Program scientists and to provide a forum for Project and Core Leaders to set overall priorities and make key decisions via regular meetings and videoconferences. 2. To promote scientific advancement of the Program by establishing an external advisory committee (EAC) to review the progress of the program, and provide independent scientific and clinical development oversight. 3. To provide fiscal oversight and general administrative, budgetary, database, and statistical support for the overall program, 4. To maintain communication with the NIAID program officer and other NIAID staff, coordinate reports to the NIH and EAC and ensure compliance with NIH and local institutional requirements. 5. To coordinate clinical development with our commercial partner TomegaVax, and plan and obtain funding for a Phase 1 clinical trial of the 2nd generation HCMV/HIV vector product designed and manufactured in this program.